Estrellas de papel
by Katabrecteri
Summary: A veces toma años comprender y aceptar los sentimientos que escondemos. Para suerte su suerte, entre ellos nunca será demasiado tarde.


_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**Estrellas de papel**_

**.**

**.**

Faltaba un rato para la media noche, entonces sería oficialmente su cumpleaños. Aun no comenzaba a envejecer realmente como para sentirse incómodo con la nueva edad, aun le quedaba mucha juventud por delante. Pero estaba algo inquieto.

La noche siguiente celebraría con sus hermanos, no queriendo más gente intrusa con él. Lo habían obligado a escoger entre salir con ellos o aguantarse una fiesta llena de gente que Seiya se ofreció amablemente a organizar. Prefirió la primera opción: bebería algo en un bar cercano y elegante, reiría con ellos, o más bien de Seiya, siempre disfrutando secretamente de su compañía, aunque jamás lo admitiría en sus caras.

Pero estaba aún en la víspera, solo en el lugar donde vivía, sin hermanos alrededor, metido en recuerdos que no sabía porqué estaban invadiéndolo repentinamente. ¿Sería quizá la nostalgia? Solo estaba consciente de que no existía forma de sacársela de la cabeza.

Abrió la caja donde guardaba viejos libros, esos que le hicieron leer para algún examen de literatura en su época escolar. Hubo pocos que realmente disfrutó, pero los tenía allí amontonados, como siempre guardaba todo lo que formó parte de su vida en algún momento, atesorándolo con recelo. Escondido como siempre escondía cada parte de sí mismo.

Decidió quedarse con una antigua historia mitológica, siendo el libro que más resaltaba, no solo por el color verdoso de sus tapas duras, si no porque ese ejemplar no era parte de los textos obligatorios, era uno que compró por gusto propio.

En medio de las páginas encontró una hoja, visiblemente ocupada, podía distinguir la impresión oscura de algo que contenía. Dejó de lado el libro, ya no tan llamativo como la hoja que desdobló, sonriendo al encontrarse con una imagen llena de estrellas en medio de una oscura noche, y sobre la impresión, muchas palabras luminosas.

Habían pasado años desde que recibió esa carta, y recordaba con claridad el rostro de quien la escribió, los años no pudieron desteñir la imagen alegre de Mina.

Él sabía lo que ella sentía, todo ese tiempo, cuando compartían cada día de clases, cuando escuchaban música juntos y conversaban de algún tema que encontraran, siempre haciéndole creer que no le agradaba su insistente presencia. Pero adoraba tenerla a su lado, aun con los sentimientos confusos entre ellos. Él sabía de los sentimientos de la rubia porque ella se los escribió muchas veces, incluyendo la carta que tenía en sus manos, donde relataba el último tiempo entre ambos. Siempre tan directa y asertiva, siempre sabiendo qué estaba pasando por él, como si fuera capaz de ver mágicamente a través de su alma. Incluso tenía la capacidad distinguir sus cambios de humor, y aguantarlos con su mejor sonrisa, cuando ni él mismo se soportaba a veces.

Se preguntó porqué nunca vio algo más allá, igualando lo que ella sí veía. También se preguntó porqué sentía que con el pasar de los años todo seguía intacto entre ellos. No se habían visto, apenas intercambiaron algunas conversaciones por chat, pero él sabía que Mina era en el fondo la misma persona de siempre, esa que él apreciaba profundamente. Quizá si existían algunas diferencias, ambos habían crecido, pero en alguna parte, algo de su amiga quedaría allí.

Apareció claro el recuerdo de lo que ella le dijo la última vez que se vieron en persona. Ella y su voz quebrada, confesando cuanto lo quería, y él, sabiendo que no se refería a su amistad, simplemente la abrazó, sabiendo ambos que sus caminos tomarían una gran distancia, y que pasarían muchos días y kilómetros entre ellos.

Miró la fecha de la carta, notando que la recibió también en su cumpleaños, tantos años atrás. Ella siempre le regalaba algo significativo, pequeños detalles elaborados con cariño, que él conservaba. Y no sabía porqué lo hacía.

Simplemente existía un lazo tan fuerte e imposible de romper, ni con los años ni con la distancia, ni con el hecho de que él no la quiso como ella sí, o eso pensó siempre.

Miró la hora, ya eran más de las doce, tenía oficialmente un año más.

Y la extrañó, sus conversaciones divertidas, su manía por verle el lado bueno a todo, la confianza que le tenía. La dedicación para recordarle cada año en ese día, lo especial que él era a sus ojos.

Se preguntó si lo que él no respondió de vuelta el día de su despedida, era otra de las tantas emociones que siempre coartaba.

En ese instante necesitaba escucharla con urgencia, saber algo de ella, y no pudo esperar a que le enviara un mail o le dejara algún saludo. Tomó su teléfono y la llamó.

Yaten sonrió sin intentar reprimirlo esta vez, cuando al otro lado de la línea escuchó su voz, seguro de que era imposible que estuviera dormida, demasiado llena de energías siempre. La notó sorprendida de su llamada, pero alegre, esa alegría contagiosa que hacía a su corazón sentirse más calmo.

Le reclamó pesado por no haberlo felicitado aún por su cumpleaños, en un intento por no dejar caer su acostumbrada personalidad, de no rendirse a la suavidad que salía de él solo con ella. La escuchó reír al otro lado de la línea, por su absurdo reclamo, explicándole que pensaba llamarlo durante el día, comenzando a lanzarle bromas sobre la urgencia de su llamada.

Ahí estaba, la chica que no podía ocultar su natural coquetería, risueña y llena de vida, no cambiando nada de eso aun ahora, que era una adulta. Pero fue quizá eso, la comprensión que la madurez le trajo, lo que le hizo ver lo que años atrás se obligó a ignorar. Ese sentimiento escondido en los rincones protegidos de su corazón.

Y al final supo que tenía razón, el lazo entre ellos dos nunca había dejado de existir, y para su felicidad, probablemente nunca se extinguiría.

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer: eliminar el tiempo y la distancia que estaba entre ellos, era hora de ir por ella.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Otra cosa salida de reuniones misteriosas de la vida. Lamentablemente es todo lo que tengo por ahora. Este viernes entrego mi tesis y digamos que después de meses de evadirla, intento terminarla. Luego de eso, y del regreso de mi libertad, pretendo dedicar mis días y noches a ser feliz escribiendo cosas no-obligatorias. Y disfrutar de la felicidad en mi vida.**_

_**No sé qué pasará conmigo, pero la dulce nostalgia me tiene atrapada y feliz, por eso quizá tanta historia melosa. Pero quizá después me ponga ruda y termine escribiendo puras historias tipo 50 sombras (?) jajajaja oknot.**_

_**Deséenme suerte con la tesis!**_

_**Abrazos!**_


End file.
